


Inverted Perversions

by Soeverlasting



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: Catra catches Adora in a compromising position and takes advantage of it.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Inverted Perversions

“Ninety-nine” Adora grunted. Bow really made these inverted hanging crunches look so easy. Her arms were already on fire and all her blood rushed to her head, but Adora really wanted some abs for herself. Just one more. Adora clasped her hands behind her head and lifted her upper body like she did ninety-nine times before. This last rep felt harder than the rest. Every core muscle protested at the movement but Adora powered through. “One hundred.” Adora brought herself back down and let her arms dangle to the floor. 

“Nice work,” Catra said, not contracting on her stretches. Adora working out was so enthralling. Catra broke a sweat just by spotting her. 

"So,” Adora said. "Any abs yet?" She wore a goofy grin that looked even dorkier upside down. 

Catra rolled her eyes and walked over to her girlfriend. She inspected Adora’s bare midriff, flat and toned but nowhere near Bow’s sixpack. “Sorry, Adora.” She poked a spot on the flat stomach. “Nothing yet.” 

Adora giggled as Catra, with long smooth strokes and just enough pressure, traced circles on her stomach. In spite of herself, Adora gave out a soft moan. “Catra, quit it,” Adora pleaded. “Get me out of this thing.” 

A naughty thought passed through Catra’s mind. _Adora’s basically helpless. I could have some fun with her._ “Hey Adora,” Catra said with a wide grin. 

“Yes, Catra?” Adora replied back nervously. Liking and not liking where Catra’s going with this.

Catra bent down and planted several kisses along Adora’s abdomen. 

Adora sucked in a breath with each new sensation. Her body responding in kind, squirming, half in shock, half in titillation. 

Adora shook her head. I need to stop this. “Catra...no,” Adora pleaded. “Higher.” _Dammit, brain._ Indeed, the blood and pleasure rushing to Adora’s head clouded her thinking. She meant for Catra to kiss her mouth because that’s above the belly, but her body’s upside down right now. 

Catra stopped kissing Adora’s belly and looked down towards her girlfriend. “You’re right,” Catra said. The implication of Adora’s words sinking in. “I should go higher.” Her eyes shifted above Adora’s belly to her crotch. “Didn’t think you’d get so naughty.”

Adora blushed further shades of embarrassment, realizing what Catra was going to do. “Catra, please...we can’t get caught again,” Adora said to at least show some semblance of resistance, but she secretly liked what Catra’s planning. They’ve been in these situations before and Glimmer threatened to imprison them for public indecency. Glimmer probably wouldn’t but still.

“That’s always your problem, so uptight,” Catra said, eyeing Adora’s tights. Catra salivated at how Adora’s thighs showed through the nylon. She glided her hands along the inner thighs. “Let’s fix that.” 

“Catra.” Adora tried to keep her tone calm and collected, but she couldn't completely hide the quiver of pleasure as Catra stroked her nether regions. Her heart was racing even more than when she did those crunches. 

_That’s enough teasing,_ Catra thought, while she made her way to Adora’s waist. She lifted the hem of Adora’s tights with one hand and reached in with the other and started rubbing Adora’s clit. 

Adora’s body rocked backward and forwards, convulsed with ecstasy. Catra’s hand sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. All resistance broke away now. _Can’t let her keep doing this to me._ Adora felt indigent that Catra, once again, made her feel like a mere plaything in her hands. 

_Got to do something._ Adora’s thoughts were interrupted each time Catra’s fingers dug into her. She’s almost at her limit. Until finally Catra pulled out her arm from under Adora’s tights and the poor girl got some clarity and looked up. “Catra?” 

Catra steadied Adora’s swinging body by the hips and unsheathed a claw in her free hand and tore open Adora’s tights, for better positioning. 

_She’s going to finish me!_ Adora wanted this ordeal to be over but not before she got Catra back somehow. With her remaining strength, Adora grabbed Catra by the waist and pulled down her loose sweat pants exposing her crotch as well. 

Catra raised an eyebrow, wondering what her girlfriend was up to. She found out when Adora took her two fingers and dug into Catra’s clit. The sudden intrusion hiked Catra up a bit. She grabbed the bar to steady herself. “And here...I thought...I would...do all the work again,” she said between bouts of pleasure, the same kind she gave Adora moments before. Not one to give up, Catra dug her fingers into Adora and rubbed her with even greater intensity. 

Both girls gave it their all as one tried to get the other to climax first. Even after all these years, a competitive streak still exists between them. As each girl fingered the other with increasing urgency, who would give up first?

The bar, as it turns out. The weight of both girls pulling down on it was too much and, with a snap, the bar dislodged from the wall and sent Catra and Adora to the floor in a crumpled heap. 

Adora rolled off Catra and finally freed herself from the ankle shackles. Exhausted and aroused, she crawled over to Catra, who laid still and took deep breaths. 

“You owe me new pants,” Adora said, laying next to Catra. 

“Fine,” Catra turned to face Adora. “You’re fault for looking so good in those tights.” 

Adora wanted to stay mad at her for making her a mess and tattering her clothes but felt too good to reprimand her girlfriend. “Let’s just keep it in the bedroom, okay?”

“Bo-ring,” Catra said. 

Adora rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s get out of her before Glimmer yells at us again.” 

Catra wanted to finish up in the training room but noticed a corner of the room, for a lack of a better word, sparkled announcing the Queen’s presence. Even after Catra pointed it out, Glimmer never quite got rid of that quirk of her magic. “Too late,” she said.

/-/

In the end, Glimmer banned Catra and Adora from all of the castle’s training rooms. 

However, the couple installed a personal exercise bar in their room, adding much-needed variety in their sex lives. 


End file.
